rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
ToySackboyLBP2/OT Interactive Threads
ToySackboyLBP2 makes many OT interactive threads a year. A Simple Morning is his most popular OT interactive series. This page will list different things related to each OT interactive he has made. An account has been made specifically for posting these OT interactive threads, named ASimpleMorning. A Simple Morning Thread List A Simple Morning * A Simple Morning (V1) thread, died out due to morning OT * A Simple Morning (V2) more successful thread, endings 1+3 unlocked * A Simple Morning (V3) 2,4-6 unlocked A Simple Morning: The Prequel * A Simple Morning (V4) I * A Simple Morning (V5) II Endings Ending One - The Business (A.K.A. David Baszucki's Truth) You abandon all hope. You think about your friends, your family, everyone you have cared about. You remember your pet from when you were a child, your best friend who you forgot about for years. You remember who you are. You remember that you are a living thing. You have a purpose in this world. You remember that you have to fulfill that purpose. You remember life. You remember everything. You remember the man you saw crying after his girlfriend died last Tuesday near the Target store. You remember the dog that was tied up near Walmart that you didn't even look at. You remember ROBLOX. Then, you remember the business meeting. You remember what the business was. The business... The business was ROBLOX. You look at the man about to kill you. It's David Baszucki. Ending Two - It's Too Late. (A.K.A. John Shedletsky's Truth) You stab yourself in the chest. You gasp for air as a pile of blood hits the ground. You fall on your knees and take the knife out of your chest, throwing you on the carpet. "Damn... you...!" You shout through the door. You look at your phone, which is beside you. You turn it on and enter the passcode. It shows the thread. You go back to the main OT page. You see a thread by Shedletsky. "It's too late." That was the title. As you blank out, the man breaks down your door. It's Shedletsky with a shotgun. He points it at you. Just as you view the thread, you see the body before he puts you out of his misery. "I'm so sorry." You hear Shedletsky saying it right before- Boom. Ending Three - You Should Of Just Listened To Him (A.K.A. Erik Cassel's Truth) "Excuse me?!", you say. "What did you just say?", says your boss. "What the hell did you just say?" "You are probably the worst person I have met, sir.", you exclaim. "You are evil, I REMEMBER when you used to shout at everyone all the ti-" He starts to strangle you. Your colleague runs out the room. "God... damn it... David..." you whisper. "Erik... Erik...!", you try to shout. You kick your boss. He falls to the ground. "Erik, what the hell?!" You catch up to Erik. "Why did you run away?", you ask. "Watch out, BLANK!" he says. You turn around, and see your boss, David. He tries to stab you, but you move. His knife impales Erik. "No, Erik!", you shout out. "Agh!", David shouts. Erik falls to the ground, dead. "Damn it...", David says. An office worker sees the incident. David turns to the office worker. "John... say he died of cancer." Ending Four - A Crashing Event (A.K.A. Stickmasterluke's Truth) After getting ready for the meeting, you head over to your kitchen to get some quick breakfast. You cut your finger while trying to cut your sandwich. "Damn it." You eat the sandwich and get in your car. You drive to the business place. However, someone behind you speeds up and boosts you off the road and into a tree. Many people scream. There is fire and blood everywhere. You try to get out the car, but you can't. But, in the corner of your eye, you see the man who crashed into you. It's Stickmasterluke. One of your colleagues. He walks over to you, and throws a loose exhaust pipe into your mouth. Ending Five - Die (A.K.A. Brighteyes's Truth) You order a McChicken Sandwich. When you get to the first window, you recognize the person there. It's Brighteyes. "I have been waiting for you. Why aren't you at your meeting?" She says. "Brighteyes? You work at McDonalds?" You ask. "Well, yes. It's my secondary job." "Ah, ok." She stands there, staring at you. "John was waiting for you, BLANK." she says, quietly. "He was?" You ask. "Yes. But... if he is waiting for you... then I guess I am too." She looks up at you with bloodshot eyes. "Die, BLANK." she screams. The people in front and behind you in the drive thru queue stares at what is happening. Brighteyes jumps out of the drive thru window and drags you out of the car all the way to the road. She puts you down flat on the road. She stomps on your head and hands, and she brings out a double barrel shotgun. "ITS THE END. YOU SHOULD OF REMEMBERED" Boom. Ending Six - Are You Evil? (A.K.A. Your Truth) You REMEMBER the meeting. It went smoothly, did it? Did it go well? Did you get a promotion? Does your boss like you? Does your boss hate you? Is he angry with you? Does he want to hurt you? Do you want to hurt him? Is he evil? Is everything you know evil? Are YOU evil? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? ArE yOu? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? aRe YoU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU? ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! REMEMBER ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! REMEMBER ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! REMEMBER ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! ARE YOU! The last thing you REMEMBER is your boss saying, "You're fired". Epilogue You wake up in the hospital. You see 4 people surrounding you. Erik Cassel, Stickmasterluke, Brighteyes, and John Shedletsky. David isn't there. Why is he not there? "You've been in a coma for such a long time." "I hope you are ok." Three days later, someone in your family dies. After the funeral is over, David arrived. Why is he at the funeral? He walks over to you. "Are you alright?", he asks. "Yeah. I don't even know what happened to me." you reply. "You obviously don't REMEMBER, do you? You should of just LISTENED to me." Right then and there. You REMEMBER. You DID LISTEN. Your brain goes into dark mode again. You need to kill this guy. You need to kill the guy who has doubted you for so long. He is going to kill you, so you need to do it first. He brings out a pistol. Then he snatches it from him. Then it shoots. Then he picks it up. Then he REMEMBERS. God damn it, just REMEMBER. He gets shot. He dies. But who is HE? Which one? Why? WHY? WHY?! Then you figure it out. YOU were David all along. It was YOU who done those things. Your mind was just trying to take it out on others. You are feeling guilty. But... you should be in a coma, shouldn't you? No, You should be DEAD, shouldn't you? Prequel Endings Chapter I Endings Why Are You Here? You grab the man's leg and he falls to the ground. You get up and then start to kick him. Eventually, the door is pushed opened again, and someone screams "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!". You then black out. Chapter II Endings Reinvent You close your eyes. You thought you died. You think you lived. But what do you really think? What did you really thought? What do thoughts think? What do thinks thought? What about that experiment? What was it about? Who was D.B. and E.C.? Target kids? It all seems familiar. Where do you go when you die? Do you really die? Is death real? Do You Really Die? No. You just reinvent life. Category:Interactive